Horst (FD)
Horst (ほくと Hokuto) is a bachelor in Pretty Country: Fairytale Dream. Horst is an energetic young man who always passionate and optimistic. He runs the Pet Shop in Moonville Park, and takes pride in knowing everything that there is something about pets. He is the brother of Cyril who runs Aqua Inn but also likes to spend time with Dakota, as they both share a passion for animals - in which Horst and Dakota will get married if the player chooses to not marry either of them. 'Schedule' Before he is married, Horst lives with his brother Cyril at Aqua Inn in Beach Road. He works at the Pet Shop in Moonville Park. On Monday, his day off, Horst spends most of the day around Beach Road. If the player marries Horst, he will move in with them. He will spend most of his time staying home, only tending the pets at Pet Shop for a few hours every day. On Monday, he will stay home all day, hanging around house area. In the evenings, he goes to the inn to see his brother. If Horst marries Dakota, he will live at Waffle Ranch. He will continue to work at the Pet Shop like before. However, he takes a day off every Monday to stay with Dakota. In afternoons, he takes a break Aqua Inn to see his brother. If the weather is Rainy, Horst will stay home regardless of whether he is single or married. 'Before Married' 'After Married to the Player' 'After Married to Dakota' 'Gifts' Milk Bread = Flour + Milk. Owl Bar will sell this food for 330 Cash. Blackberry Pie = Blackberry + Flour + Butter + Egg. Recipe at Valkyrie Apartment for 1.290 Cash. 'Heart Events' 1 Heart Event *Walk from House Area to Beach Road *12:00 to 15:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny or Cloudy weather *Horst has 10,000 HP or more Walk in and you'll find Horst feeding a wild dog. The dog notices and walks up to you as though it wants to play. Horst is impressed, and asks if you feel it is important to help animals. Choice 1: I think. (+1500 HP) Horst is glad that you like animal too. He tells the wild animal to return home and it obays his command. Choice 2: I don't think so. (-1000 HP) Your answer scares the wild dog and it runs away. Horst is disappointed, and tells you he has work to do and then takes his leave. 2 Heart Event *Walk into Aqua Inn *7:00 to 9:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Horst has 30,000 HP or more *Cyril at 10,000 HP (1 Heart) ONLY *You already seen Horst 2 Heart Event AND gave him a Ring In this event, the player must raise Cyril's friendship at least 1 Heart before this event can be viewed. If he is below or above 10,000 HP then the event will not occur. As you enter the inn, Horst is surprised. Horst tells you that he's not trying to hide anything! Choice 1: Why you suprised? Oh please don't tell his brother! *'Choice A:' I'll keep silent. (+2000 HP with Horst) Horst thanks the player and explains that he had been secretly saving up money to buy a present for his brother, and hiding the money in the bookshelf. Cyril then walk into the shop and asks why Horst is standing by the counter. There's no real reason why, so Cyril thinks we are strange and then goes into the kitchen. Horst thank's you for not telling. *'Choice B:' It's not good to hide things! (-2000 HP with Horst) Well, you don't understand anything! He feels that you don't even understand a man's heart. Cyril will come in and ask why we are standing there, and Horst informs him that you were just leaving and go back to work. He escorts you out of the shop. Choice 2: Horst is little embarrased about making such a fuss. Cyril will come in and ask his younger brother why he is standing by the counter. Oh... for no perticular reason, right? You don't really say anything and Cyril thinks the both of us are strange. Horst leaves for the kitchen, and believes that his secret wasn't revealed. Result: No change 3 Heart Event *Walk from House Area to Beach Road *16:00 to 19:00 *Not Monday or Saturday *Sunny or Cloudy weather *Horst has 30,000 HP or more *You already seen Horst 2 Heart Event AND gave him a Ring As you walk down the path one will run into Horst storming out of Aqua Inn. It seems one of their animals has escaped and it is important that they find it. He pleads for you to help search with him. Choice 1: Understood, let's search. (+2000 HP) The two of us head off to find that animal. It couldn't of gotten very far, and doesn't take us long to find the escaped chicken. After some chasing you catch the bird and return it to Horst. Choice 2: I hope you find it. (-2000 HP) If you're not going to help then one will be in his way. Horst barges past you, only to stop when he notices the missing chicken was behind Aqua Inn the whole time. He chases after it. 4 Heart Event *Walk from House Area to Beach Road *18:00 to 19:00 *Monday *Rainy or Snowy weather *Horst has 40,000 HP or more *Cyril has 20,000 HP (2 Hearts) only *You already seen Horst 3 Heart Event Just like in Horst - 2 Heart, the player must raise Cyril's friendship at least 1 Heart before this event can be viewed. If he is below or above 20,000 HP then the event will not occur. Player seems to have walked into the middle of a conversation between the two men. Cyril tells you that he just heard an unbelievable story from his brother. Horst insists that going to bed and waking up early is not strange. The two of them just do not see eye-to-eye. Choice 1: I want to know the reason. (+5000 HP) Cyril also doesn't understand. Horst hopes you won't laugh, and Cyril tells him that they won't laugh at the reason why he insists on going to bed early. Horst finally says the reason why he insists on early bedtime is because a body might get injured. That's the reason? Cyril starts laughing anyway, even though had said that he wouldn't. Cyril chuckles at his brother's cheery ideas, and tell him that too much sleep will destroy a balanced body. It can be counter-productive to sleep so much. Horst understands and says he'll stop sleeping so early. Choice 2: Cyril just worried. (-4000 HP) Hmph, Horst feels her older brother just wants him to stay awake. Cyril doesn't appreciate his younger brother's attitude at all. Date Event *Go to bed at 20:00 or later *Any day of the week *Must be sunny *Dakota has 45.000 HP (4,5 Hearts) or more *You already seen all 4 of Horst Heart Events *You are going steady with Horst When the player wakes up next morning, Horst goes inside their house and asks if they are free to go on a date today. If the player accpets, Horst will ask her to meet him at the Pet Shop by 16:00, and leaves their home. Meet Dakota at Beach District. There, the two of us will go play with pets. Horst comments that petting is especially fun with another person, and asks if the player takes care of pets often. If the player tells him they do, he will become happy. We will talk until evening and when the date is over, he will thank you and go home. 'Marriage and Children' Apart from the required 6 Hearts (60,000 HP), Flower Jewel from a dream with Queen of Light, Level 2 House or bigger double bed, and Year 2 or later - the player must completed this game's main storyline (if they haven't) before marrying Horst. The wedding will take place at the ballroom inside Town Hall one week later. The Player will meet their spouse here, along with the guests attending their wedding. Mayor Juan will presides the ceremony, and after the ceremony is over credits will play and you return back to your house. After marriage, the player can take their spouse for a walk. This is a way to spend time with your spouse, and their heart points will increase from it. Their spouse' birthday is also a date you need to remember, as you can celebrate his/her birthday by giving them a gift during the day, or entering your house after 18:00. The player's spouse may still go out and do things like they did before marriage, but will always return in the evening (hours vary). The twins you get from marrying Horst will have light brown hair and light brown eyes. The boy has a little untidy hair whilst the girl's hair reaches to chest. 'Romance Events' Romance Event #1 *Walk from Your House Area to Caramel Fields *7:00 to 9:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Horst (Boy Player) or Dakota (Girl Player) has 10,000 HP (1 Heart) Horst and Dakota discuss what farm animals they like. Romance Event #2 *Beach Resort *9:00 to 10:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny or Cloudy weather *Horst (Boy Player) or Dakota (Girl Player) has 20,000 HP (2 Hearts) Dakota gives Horst a Cheesecake, and says it is delicious. Horst is glad and he happily accepts. Romance Event #3 *Waffle Ranch (Barn) *20:00 to 21:30 *Any day of the week *Sunny or Cloudy weather *Horst (Boy Player) or Dakota (Girl Player) has 30,000 HP (3 Hearts) Horst helped cure Dakota's sick farm animal back to health together. Romance Event #4 *Caramel Fields (near Waffle Ranch) *7:00 to 9:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Horst (Boy Player) or Dakota (Girl Player) has 40,000 HP (4 Hearts) Dakota and Horst are hard at work caring for the animals, and Dakota thanks Horst for always being there to help her. Dakota comments that Horst' starting to look like a "dad" to some of the animals. She's glad, because they are like her family. Horst wants to be apart of Dakota's family too, and asks her to marry him. Dakota happily accepts Horst' proposal. Horst and Dakota will get married 7 days later after this event. 'Romance Marriage' The Player will get a letter in their mailbox (regardless of which gender you are playing as) from Horst and Dakota asking if the Player will attend their wedding. The date will be written on invitation, as well as time. Wedding ceremony always at 10:00. On the scheduled wedding date, walk into Ballroom inside City Hall to see Sebastian and Rosalina's wedding. It is very similar to the Player's wedding. Most townspeople will be attending. All the Player does is sit back and watch as a guest of their wedding. After the event is over, players will be transported inside their House. Child Two weeks after their wedding ceremony, enter Waffle Ranch and go inside the back-side door until reaching the west door. Inside, it looks like Dakota feels unwell. The female-side of partnership for every Romance Couple will only be pregnant for 5 days. On the 5th day, enter the same location where Dakota is about to pregnant! Horst and Dakota as well as the player will be automatically transported to Macaron Clinic. Dr. Heath will help deliver their child, and asks that the player wait outside. Finally they have a healthy baby boy named Gerd. Gerd will only appear in game if Horst and Dakota already married. Category:Characters Category:Pretty Country: Fairytale Dream characters Category:Males Category:Bachelors